


Ariana - Ein barockes Trauerspiel

by ArianaKDumbledore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaKDumbledore/pseuds/ArianaKDumbledore
Summary: So, ich sollte euch warnen: Dieser Text wird etwas speziell...Im Studium musste ich in diesm Semester Catharina von Georgien lesen, ein barockes Trauerspiel. Ich war wirklich überrascht, dass es nicht schwieriger zu lesen war, trotz festem Versmaß, Reimschema und alter Schreibweise. Also habe ich mich geragt, ob ich auch so schreiben kann.Über ein paar Kommentare würde ich mich sehr freuen, zumal dies mein erster AO3 Text ist und ich nicht weiß, ob ihn in einem so großen Archiv überhaupt jemand findet.LG ArianaPS: Ich weiß leider noch nicht, wie bald ich updaten kann, habe aber schon einige Szenen geschrieben. Voraussichtlich werden es 5 Akte.





	1. Personen und Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> So, ich sollte euch warnen: Dieser Text wird etwas speziell...
> 
> Im Studium musste ich in diesm Semester Catharina von Georgien lesen, ein barockes Trauerspiel. Ich war wirklich überrascht, dass es nicht schwieriger zu lesen war, trotz festem Versmaß, Reimschema und alter Schreibweise. Also habe ich mich geragt, ob ich auch so schreiben kann.
> 
> Über ein paar Kommentare würde ich mich sehr freuen, zumal dies mein erster AO3 Text ist und ich nicht weiß, ob ihn in einem so großen Archiv überhaupt jemand findet.
> 
> LG Ariana
> 
> PS: Ich weiß leider noch nicht, wie bald ich updaten kann, habe aber schon einige Szenen geschrieben. Voraussichtlich werden es 5 Akte.

** Personen des Trauerspiels **

ALBUS Familienaeltester der Dumbledores  
ABERFORTH Dessen Bruder  
ARIANA Dessen Schwester  
TILLY Bediente der Dumbledores

GELLERT Besucher aus Teutschland  
BATHILDA Dessen Tante  
GREGOR Dessen Bedienter

 

** Prolog **

_Der Vorhang ist geschlossen. Drey Kinder betreten die Buehne_

KIND 1 Vorne am Wege, da steht dieses Haus,  
Steht dort und sieht sehr abweisend aus.  
Wer darin wohnt, das wissen wir nicht.

KIND 2 Noch nie habe ich Beweise geseh'n  
Für Dinge, die dort, so sagt man, gescheh'n.  
Vielleicht ist es wahr, was man so spricht,

KIND 3 Vielleicht sind es Luegen, wissen wir nicht.  
Doch eines, das muesst ihr wirklich versteh'n:  
Die Wahrheit kommt stets als Letztes ans Licht.

_Sie gehen ab. Der Vorhang hebt sich._

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Erste Handlung

** Erste Handlung **

**Der erste Auftritt**

_Eine Dachkammer. ARIANA geht unruhig umher, TILLY erscheint._

ARIANA Wie wuenschte ich ich koennte mich der Magie bedien'  
Ich koennte dem Gefaengnis, das hier entstand entflieh'n  
TILLY Seid ihr nicht gluecklich, Misstress, kann Tilly etwas tun?  
Wuenscht ihr euch weiche Decken vm euch was auszuruh'n?

ARIANA Ich brauche keine Ruhe! Verzey wie ich das sag.  
Ich langweile mich schrecklich, den lieben langen Tag,  
Bin mued vom steten Warten, auf Albussens Besuch,  
Waer er für mich ein Segen, bin ich fuer ihn ein Fluch.

TILLY Oh Misstress, sagt nicht so was, ihr wisst, daß stimmt so nicht.  
  
ARIANA Er sieht seit Mutterns Tod mich als eine laest'ge Pflicht.  
Ich hielt ihn ab vom Reisen, sein Freund, der ging allein,  
Nur selten kommt von ihm noch ein Brief zu vns herein.  
Vnd seit den letzten Wochen kommt Albus nimmermehr -  
Sieh an, ich hoere Schritte, sie kommen eilig her.  
Der Aberforth, der and're der Brueder wird es seyn.  
Ich muss dich, Tilly bitten -  
                           TILLY Ich lasse euch allein.

 

**Der andere Auftritt**

_Der selbige Ort. ARIANA und ABERFORTH_

ABERFORTH Ich gruess dich, liebe Schwester, wie fuehlst du dich wohl heut?  
ARIANA Bei meines des Bruders Anblick bin ich, wie stets, erfreut.  
Jedoch, ich muss es fragen: Ist Albus auch zuhaus?  
Vnd ist denn Gellert bei ihm?  
                   ABERFORTH Es sieht wohl schwer so aus.  
Verzey mir, Ariana, daß es noch nicht gelang  
Den Bruder zu bewegen hierher auf einen Gang.  
Ist Gellert erstmal bei ihm, so macht nichts and'res Sinn.  
Ich fuehle mich ja selbst schon, als ob ich Luft nur bin.

ARIANA Ich merke immer wieder ganz seltsam ist der Mann:  
Es ist so etwas an ihm, was ich nicht fassen kann.  
Er liebt vnd hasst sie zeitgleich, die Menschen dieser Stadt,  
Er scheint mir immer hungrig, doch grade einmal satt;  
Hat alles was er braucht vnd doch braucht er noch viel mehr,  
Er würd am liebsten fliehen, kommt trotzdem wieder her.

ABERFORTH Ich sehe was du meinst, denn auch mir ist er suspekt.  
Fuer Albus dahingegen  
                  ARIANA Auf ihn wirkt er perfekt.

 

**Dritter Auftritt**

_Ein Klopfen an der Thuer. BATHILDA zu den vorigen_

BATHILDA Ich gruess euch, Ariana und Aberforth. Wie schoen  
Dass ihr schon beide hier seid, ich wollt euch zweien seh'n.  
Mein Neffe, wie ich sehe, der hat euch Glueck gebracht,  
Es war doch lange her schon, daß Albus so gelacht.  
Doch sagt mir: ist er denn zu euch beiden auch gerecht?  
ARIANA Er war wohl, werte Tilda noch niemals zu uns schlecht.

BATHILDA Es freut mich, daß zu hoeren, beruhigt mich ungemeyn  
Ich wusste, was die sagten konnt nicht die Wahrheit seyn.  
Mein Neffe ist nicht boese, will alle Welt befreyn.  
Ein Mensch kennt nie die Liebe, der nicht die Freundschaft liebt.  
Mein Neff macht jene möglich, indem er diese gibt.  
Dann gehe ich auch wieder, wuensch euch schon gute Nacht.

_BATHILDA ab_

ARIANA Der Gellert waere boese – Wer haette das gedacht?  
ABERFORTH So meinst du es sey richtig, daß wir ihm nicht vertrauen?  
ARIANA Ich hoffe, daß wir irren, jedoch wir sollten schauen  
Daß er nichts sagt vnd tun will, was Albus Seel‘ verdirbt  
Wir passen auf daß Gellert nicht fuer was Boeses wirbt.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
